1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a contents service of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals have evolved to provide functions of storing and reproducing video data as well as providing basic voice call functions. In addition, currently, mobile terminals allow wireless connectivity and Internet access, so mobile terminal users can receive diverse contents services. General contents include movies, animation, music files, and applications such as a clipboard function. In general, the contents are included in a video file, an audio file or an application file and transmitted as such from a contents providing server to mobile terminals in a streaming service, so that the mobile terminal users can use the contents service. In this case, the mobile terminal users are to pay the wireless access (or connectivity) usage fee and the contents usage fee.
In related art mobile terminals, when a user temporarily suspends the use of a contents service and then later resumes it, the suspended contents service is re-started from the beginning of the service. That is, in the related art contents service providing method, if the user stops using of a contents service for some reasons and then resumes the suspended contents service at a later time, the user must begin the suspended contents from its starting point.
In addition, in the related art contents service providing method using the related art mobile terminal, although the user wants to receive only a particular portion of the contents which have been provided before, the user cannot receive the particular portion of the contents, but instead, receives the contents service from the start and the user must then search for the particular portion of the contents.
Consequently, the user should pay for higher expenses incurred in wireless connectivity, access fees, and the like, because of the contents service is undesirably received again from its beginning. Thus, it would be advantageous to minimize the waste of time and money caused to the user.